Angie Layton
Profile Angie Layton is a contestant from [[SS1: Samoa|'SS1']] and [[SS2: Fans vs. Favourites|'SS2']]. In SS1 she was best known for outlasting her whole alliance and being able to break into the cracks of the majority alliance at the final 8. She later returned in Season 2 as a Favorite where she was voted out at the merge, becoming the 5th jury member. SS1 Angie began SS1 on the Foa Foa tribe. There she formed an alliance with Colby, Brenda, Jay, Tyson, and Sierra to combat the alliance of Russell, Parvati, and Malcolm. For Foa managed to win the first three challenges, with Angie leading the tribe to victory in the second challenge. On day 11, Foa Foa lost their first challenge. At camp Russell's alliance had pulled in Abi Maria to vote with them, dividing the tribe into a 6:4 ratio. Sierra, who had been talking to both sides, attempted to get Angie to flip to Russell's alliance with her, but at tribal council, Angie remained loyal to her original alliance and voted for Parvati, thus tying the votes 5-5 between Parvati and Jay. After another tie at the revote, Jay and Parvati competed in a sudden death challenge, where Angie's ally Jay became the fourth person eliminated. Foa Foa once again lost on day 14, and after Russell won individual immunity, Angie's alliance's target switched to Russell's partner in crime: Malcolm. After some convincing, the alliance managed to get Sierra to flip, and Malcolm was blindsided. For Foa then went on to win the next challenge, just to lose again at the final 13. Knowing Russell had the idol, Angie and her alliance voted out Abi Maria, knowing that Russell would use his idol on himself or Parvati. On day 19, Foa Foa and Upolu merged to form Aiga. Going into tribal council on day 21, the Foa Foa Alliance knew Russell and Parvati had flipped to the Upolu alliance. In an attempt to keep the alliance safe, the alliance tried to get Pete to vote with them, but at tribal council fellow ally Tyson was voted out, becoming the first member of the jury. On day 23, the alliance was once again struck when Brenda had to be medically evacuated, thus bringing the alliance to only three people. At the day 25 tribal council, Sierra was voted out and became the third member of the jury. Being the last two members of the Foa Foa alliance, Angie and Colby knew one of them would be the next to go. At the day 28 immunity challenge, Angie pulled out a crucial victory, thus guaranteeing her a spot in the final 8. At tribal council, Angie watched as her last ally was voted out of the game, leaving her to fight for herself. After losing the day 31 challenge, Angie began seeing cracks within the majority alliance. Trying to find a friend within the alliance, Angie began forming bonds with RC and Brett. At tribal council that night, Angie received her first vote from Pete, but managed to vote within the majority to eliminate Matt. On day 33, the tribe erupted in chaos with no one knowing who to vote. That night, Angie's alliance with RC and Brett managed to blindside Russell in a 3-2-1-1 vote, thus bring Angie to the final 6. At the final 6, Angie knew that if she continued with Brett and RC, she would lose no matter what. After losing the challenge on day 35, Angie formed a makeshift alliance with Pete and Parvati to eliminate Brett. But at tribal council Brett played an idol, thus eliminating Angie with only 3 votes. At the final tribal council, Angie voted for Brett to become the Sole Survivor of SS1. Voting History SS2 Angie began SS2 on the Bikal tribe. Angie quickly bonded with Carter, and fter losing the first immunity challenge, Bikal had to attend the first tribal council of the season. Angie voted with the majority of the tribe to eliminate Stephen in a 9-2-1 vote. Bikes managed to win the next challenge, and then on day 8 it was revealed that the tribes were going to participate in a tribe swap. Angie was switched to the Gota tribe. That same day it was revealed that the new tribes would participate in a double tribal council. At camp, Angie plotted along with Brett and Carter to take down Michele for being a challenge threat, and at tribal council succeeded in taking her out. Gota went on to win the 11 immunity challenge, thus bringing them to the final 19. On day 14, it was revealed that there would be another double tribal council and that everyone would compete in an individual immunity challenge. Angie managed to win the immunity challenge and was given the power to give someone from the other tribe individual immunity also. Angie chose to give it Andrea, who unknowingly was in danger of going home. At tribal council that night, Gota voted off Brandon in a 5-4 vote. The following day it was revealed that there was to be another tribe swap. Angie remained on Gota. Gota managed to win the next challenge, but went on to lose the two that followed, in which they voted out Erik and Troyzan, both of which joined the jury. On day 25 it was revealed that there was to be a third double tribal, and at tribal council the tribe voted in unity to eliminate Pete. On day 26 the tribes merged to form Dabu. After losing the day 27 immunity challenge, Angie was voted out in a 5-4-1 vote, thus becoming the 5th member of the jury. At the final tribal council, Angie voted for Chelsea to become the Sole Survivor of LS2. Trivia * Angie was the 15th person eliminated in both seasons she competed in. ** She was the 13th person voted out in both. * Angie voted for the winner both seasons. * Angie won one individual immunity challenge in both seasons she competed.